Psychotic Little Conspiracy Fem Yandere x Fem Reader
by CherryUtonium
Summary: A wolf in sheep clothing is exactly what your best friend is. One fateful day sends you crashing into a horrible world of blood, insanity and pain. Because of your loyal bond with your childhood best friend, you hide the ugly truth that she is a psychotic lover plotted on killing and removing anyone who had gotten in her way.
1. Prologue

" _I've got a secret.."_

The date was September 15 of the year 2006. You stood wide eyed at the horrific sight. If you actually started thinking you would have thought yourself to be crazy. The smell of rotting bodies was everywhere. You felt like vomiting. Blood was painted across the walls. Everything was spinning. 'Oh god. Oh god.' You ran out of the room, the house suddenly turning into a giant maze for you. 'I should've known!' your thoughts cried. You should have never come to this place! You couldn't believe it….Your best friend- You gave a sharp gasp, another door widely opened again filled with nothing but rotting corpses. You ran to the nearest door, throwing it open. There, in front of your feet was a head, staring upright at you. ' _Oh god, Cherryl_!' one of your most known friends was staring at you, bodiless. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out.

" _Can you keep it..?"_

You started to hyperventilate, feeling your lungs burn. You turned to a corner of the hallway. The tiled floor almost making you slip and fall. You grabbed the corner of the stairs and basically flew down, your surroundings becoming a blur. On the second step you tripped. BAM! You fell to the floor on your side. 'Hic.' you sobbed, feeling the tears uncomfortably running down your face. You just layed there for a few minutes, taking in everything that you had seen. What were those bodies doing in your best friends house? Maybe she didn't know they were there. Maybe she moved houses and this wasn't her house. You gathered yourself up, wiping the tears off your miserable face. You walked to the front door, your body exhausted. You had no more energy or sanity to bear with what you just saw.

" _Swear this one you'll save."_

Before you could even reach the doorknob, it was opened widely and in front of you stood Yandere-chan. Her eyes widened dramatically at your appearance. The grocery bag she was holding fell to the ground, showing things such as some rags, duct tape, and a few bottles of liquid, along with a couple of apples and oranges. You felt like you had been punched in the stomach. Of course you were also expecting her to suddenly shout, "HAHA, you fell for my prank!" but it didn't happen. "(Y/n)-chan…" she whispered. She picked up all her things and calmly walked inside, closing the door and locking it. You gawked at her, like she grew a second head or something. 'How is she so calm!?' you followed her into her kitchen, watching as she put away her groceries.

" _Better lock it in your pocket.."_

Your eyes traced the detail of her figure, skimming over her hair. How can someone so innocent looking do so much evil? Would she kill you next? Or would she believe you if you lied about it? You two were best friends, perhaps that is something she can take into account. "(Y/n)-chan." she said, taking you out of your thoughts. She just stared into your eyes. Not afraid, not angry, not surprised. She even looked a little sad. "You saw them didn't you?" your heart jumped into your throat. So she did do it. You took a cautious step back, prepared to run and forget the whole thing. You weren't heartless, you knew you should turn her into the police for all those innocent people she killed. But the other part felt so twisted, like you would be betraying your friendship with her if you did such a thing. Yandere-chan took a step towards you before lunging. You let out a quick gasp, being tackled down by her. You struggled against her a bit before you felt her lips over your head. You froze. Her arms wrapped around your body. You knew you lost. That day, you made a pact with the devil.

" _Taking this one to the grave…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ms. (L/n), pay attention!" the harsh and cold voice of your teacher blew across the school's classroom and into your ears. Blinking you removed your hand from your face and looked straight, giving a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, i'll pay attention." the teacher huffed, turning to face the board again. Suddenly feeling someone watching you, you looked over and saw Yandere-chan teasingly smiling at you. You pouted, moving your hand to talk to her. ' _It's not my fault her class is boring!_ ' you signed. She resisted to laugh and signed back, ' _Yes, well, your grades aren't so good you know, i think you need to pay more attention._ ' You groaned inwardly. It was true, recently so much has happened in your life that you didn't find the energy to deal with homework. Plus you were lazy.

You were lulled back in by the chirping of the birds. The birds flew away from the tree branch outside. The sky was completely blue. The sun was shining. It seemed like a happy day. Your eyes slowly traced to the upper left corner of the board. The date was September 15 of the year 2009. You were now a sophomore in high school, honestly only 15 years old. You blinked. Three years. Three years since you've kept the secret of the awful incident in your heart and soul. You knew you were going to hell for covering it. You had helped Yandere-chan hide all of the dead bodies of your old friends, watching as she cut them up and then shredded them beyond repair. Honestly it was the most foolproof way of making sure no one discovered. It still didn't stop you from throwing up.

Your eyes blinked, carefully looking over at your best friend Yandere-chan as she stared at the board, writing her notes. Your lips pulled themselves into a thin line. How could someone so innocent do something so deadly, just for...again, your eyes trailed across the room to stop and stare at another boy. He was a handsome boy, very kind too. Maybe that's why Yandere-chan had gone crazy and killed every girl that came near him. Actually, ever since three years ago, she hadn't killed anyone, or at least not anyone you knew, After all, discovering her little secret, you decided to set her on the right path. Considering she was also shorter than you by a lot, you also agreed to help her gain her senpai's affections by finding what he likes and what not. But of course, being friends with a psychopathic jealous killer does have it downs. And that's what you were facing with in a few moments. You could see Yandere-chan glaring very menacingly towards another girl. Of course the girl just so happened to be a cheerleader, her eyes droopy and love-sick as she continued to stare at the boy Yandere-chan was so fond of. You sighed. "Can't things just go smoothly for me once?" but fate replied to your answer, the school bell ringing. Before anything, The cheerleader shot up from her chair, already putting her stuff away and skipped over to the boy and grabbed his arm.

'Aw shit, she's touching him.' you thought miserably. Almost immediately, you felt a hand being placed onto your arm and was squeezed. You already knew it was Yandere-chan because you could feel her fingernails digging into your skin. Jealousy is so terrifying. "Yoo-Hoo!~ Renku! W-would you like to have lunch with me?" you heard the cheerleader squawk, faking shyness. The boy, Renku, looked more uncomfortable but to not be mean he agreed. "Dumbass.." you whispered under your breath, hearing the sharp intake of Yandere-Chan's breath. " _ **(Y/n)-chan..**_ " she whispered darkly, taking a threatening step. Quickly, you took her arm and made her face towards you. Her crazed eyes bore into yours and swallowing the nervousness in your throat you shook your head. "I'll deal with her. After all, what if that's his sister. You don't want to hurt him do you?" Yandere-chan gasped again, putting a hand over her mouth. Almost so broken and innocently as if she couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. "Of course not! Hurting senpai, is almost like hurting..-" her eyes trail to the ground before her eyelashes fluttered up at you, "..like hurting you."

 _ **BA-BUMP**_

Your cheeks gained a shade of pink, and your hands felt like they were trembling. Shaking your head again, you patted her head affectionately and signed for her to wait for you in the cafeteria. 'Stop, it was just a coincidence. Maybe i was taking a deep breath right as she said that.' you wanted to believe. As you followed the cheerleader and Renku you pulled out your camera and took a picture of them, skillfully hiding it. You had a few years of practicing, so it was no surprise how easy it was to hide. Before long, they reached the outside part of the school, it was a part that had tree's everywhere, not only that but it had beautiful flowers too. It was close to Yandere-chan and your hiding place. "Big brother, i made lunch today!" the cheerleader said, very cheerfully.

Your eyebrows shot up. Oh, they were siblings! You took an enormous breath of relief and instantly headed over to Yandere-chan. You walked and walked, finally making it to the top of the school, the rooftop. Unlike most however was that your school had a beautiful greenhouse and plants growing everywhere. It was where you and Yandere-chan had met. "Yan-chan.." you called out, holding up the camera. You saw her nervously twiddling her thumbs, sitting on the floor, and feet stretched out. Her eyes shot up at you and she jumped to her feet, tackling you down. Anxiously she waited, her shoulders trembling. The poor girl really didn't want to get rejected. _Not that she'd take no for an answer._ "Hey, everything's okay. It's just like i told you. They're just siblings." almost as if a huge weight was lifted off, Yandere-chan sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "Thank god. I seriously didn't want to show senpai the horrible truth behind the stupid lies and words those girls say just to hurt him! Seriously, it's about time he knew i'm the only one who ever tells him the truth, plus i love him way more than anyone ever can." you visibly winced. Yandere-chan looked at you and giggled, "Of course (Y/n)~ You **always** come first!"


End file.
